


Bad for You

by Serpentress



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Drugs, F/F, Romance, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentress/pseuds/Serpentress
Summary: Diana is so lovely, so kind; she doesn't deserve someone ugly and cruel like Isabel Maru...





	Bad for You

Isabel Maru was smoking her own special brand of drug when she met Diana. Isabel narrowed her eyes at the girl and her uniform. _A new employee from the coffee shop, then?_

The unfamiliar girl folded her hands behind her back as she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. She was wearing classic black and white converse, loose fitting clothes and an apron.

 “Excuse me, are you okay?”  Her voice was curved with a heavy accent, tickling Isabel’s ears with a pleasant hum.

Isabel blew the smoke from between her lips, the mask opening with her mouth as she exhaled. “You seem new, so I’ll be nice and tell you; they call me Doctor Poison _for a reason._ I am the best maker of drugs and weapons around. I work under the Boss, and everyone in this whole _damn_ city is-and should be- terrified of me. _Including you.”_

Her voice was raspy from damage to her lungs and throat, all thanks to a life working with dangerous substances.

The ebony-haired woman blinked, waved the smoke away and smiled lightly, startling the other, more vicious woman. “My name is Diana. I am happy to meet you.”

Her hand grasped the Doctor’s, starling her. Diana’s handshake was strong yet gentle. Isabel was startled not only by the sudden touch, but also the kindness in the woman’s eyes.

 “What are you doing?” She gasped.

“I would like to get to know you,” Diana said happily, taking a step back. “I do not have friends here yet, but I am eager to make them. Oh, I must return to my shift. Thank you for talking with me!”

And she bounded away before Isabel had a chance to spit at her. The Doctor sighed, jammed her cigarette against the wet pavement and allowed it to hiss and die.

Standing, she thrust her hands into the pockets of her coat and walked away, ignoring the civilians as they darted from her path.


End file.
